Jovan Erotica V
by tarskeewee
Summary: It's 1941, John and Evangeline are having an interracial love affair behind John's commanding officers back in in the summer right before the attack on Pearl Harbor. This is a glimpse of that love affair. Special request a birthday tribute to Cammie


Jovan Erotica V

Running down the beach she could smell the salty aroma of the sudsy waves breaking the shore. Her legs are like weights in the sand and the harder she ran the slower she was. Her hair blowing behind her she looks back and the wind blows it in her face. He's gaining on her and she has to escape.

She can't face him. It's over. 

Feeling the sun on her face she keeps running toward it and the rocky sloped cave along the side of the shore. As she nears it she hears him panting and screaming her name. 

"Evangeline…wait…please"  
"No John! Go away, its over!"

It has to be over for them. If it isn't then he will lose everything. Her husband his commanding officer, knows about the affair. He said he would kill him. He would definitely destroy him.

She should have never given into her desire for him. It was wrong. But she was so lonely, so empty inside from her loveless marriage. Then he came along, with his smoky voice and sexy blue eyes. She'd never met anyone like him.

Being a military wife was lonely. Here she is living in a tropical paradise. Hawaii of all places and it's the most lonely place in the world for her. Falling now she hits the grainy sand and lands on her knees not bothering to look up. Rising she continues to run. But now she's much slower and her legs are cramping. Panting and wiping her sandy hands on her sundress she feels him snatch her arm. Turning she swings at him wildly to get free.

"Listen to me. I don't care what the risk is, I love you and I won't give you up"

"Please John, we can't do this. Think about it. For so many reasons this would never work. I'm married. He's your commanding officer." 

He grabs her by both arms and holds her tightly forcing her to look at him. She looks into his face and his eyes are the color of the blue sky behind him. His hair now blowing wildly too she can see the passion he has for her.

"I met you and my world changed. I have never loved anyone as passionately as I love you. I can't let you go."

"John he knows. He threatened you. We can't be together. You could get discharged or worse. If a black officer kills a white officer you know what kind of racial tensions will explode. There's a war going on. I'm afraid."

"No baby, look at me. There is nothing to fear when it comes to what we have. Don't let them get in your head like that. Our life and destiny is bigger than your marriage or our race. It bigger than us both!"

Dropping her head she begins to struggle again. 

This isn't going to work.  
He showed up at her door this morning first thing. As soon as her husband left he was coming around the back of the bungalow. She pleaded with him to go and when he wouldn't listen to her pleas she fled. But truth be told she loved him. She had extramarital affairs with officers behind her husbands back before but they had all been brief. This one meant much more to her. And that terrified her.

She was scared for them both.  
It was 1941 and her husband was the first African American Commander in the US Navy and his second in command a white man was her lover. So many lives would be affected by this affair. So much was at stake.

"John please…"

Pulling her closer to him she feels his hand slide down her back in that familiar way that lets her know his intentions.

"You are so beautiful" Lowering his head he kisses the inside of her neck and she tilts her head back feeling the sun now on her face. The first time she touched his hand flashes before her eyes. He brushed hers innocently when she was fixing him coffee at her bungalow with her husband in the other room. The electricity of that simple touch was nothing compared to what his lips felt like in this moment.

"I need to feel you….don't push me away"

She feels his hand sliding down her back and then gripping her behind pushing her into him. She can't fight him. She won't not now that he has her locked in this embrace. Raising her head she meets his with a kiss that causes them both to fall backward on the sand. He's in his uniform and she claws at his shirt trying to free him from it.

This part of the beach is private and the rocky slope behind them hid them from pedestrian view. He rolled over in the sand onto his back pulling her on top. She straddled him feeling the water lap at her knees realizing his pants were stuck to him wet.

Neither of them cared.

She worked her way out of her sundress pulling it over her head. Since he arrived so early she didn't have a bra on and sat before him in her panties smiling. Taking the sundress she threw up on the beach away from the water. John rose to a sitting position and snapped at the buttons off the front of his shirt and pulled it off with her help. 

Taking her hand to his stomach she pulled at his t-shirt and helped it over his head. Tracing her hand along his rippled rib cage she looked at him sexily and smiled. When they were like this nothing stopped them. Not the sea roaring in front of them and a world full or rules and restrictions blazing behind. Neither deterred or extinguished the undeniable love they shared.

Rising she helped him from his pants and underwear and took off hers. Tossing them aside they both lay naked and exposed under the Hawaiian sun. A World War was going on and at any minute he could be ripped from her forever. She had to have him now. She wanted to have him _from here to eternity_.

He reached for her and pulled her face down to his. Tasting her again was he was reminded of how she was his aphrodisiac. She smelled of lilac and the mixture of her apricot shampoo and the salty aroma blowing off the ocean made the exotic caramel colored beauty hovering over him intoxicating.

Grinding her hips on his lap she felt his manhood respond and smiled while she kissed him. The sun now burning onto her back and the wind massaging her she shivered as she lifted her hips to take him in. Lowering her self slowly she felt him ease inside of her and closed her eyes to the mixture of pleasure and pressure she was experiencing. He raised his hands grabbing her breast tenderly and massaging them as she placed her hands flat on his chest.

Titling her head back and moving up and down she opened her eyes to see a P-38 fighter plane fly overhead. They weren't low enough to know who they were, but they flew low enough to know what they were doing and she didn't care. Feeling his hands now on her hips guiding her she wiggled her toes in the sand on either side of him in pleasure. When she felt she was ready to explode he rolled her over.

Now they were in the water. And the waves that broke over the shore lapped across his back and bubbled upward toward her making her hair wet and clinging with sand. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back moaning at the way he was commanding her body. He was raised up on his elbow looking into her face as he drove himself deeper and deeper and she fought to hang on so she could climax with him. His free hand roamed her wet sandy body sliding back to her chest to squeeze her nipple. Arching his back while inside her he lifted her breast to his mouth and devoured it never breaking his rhythm.

Lowering his face into her now wet hair she heard him in between the rushing sound of the water whisper in a voice hoarse with desire. "I love you, I don't care what it cost me I won't give you up."

"I love you too John" she said softly and then let out a loud moan under the circular motions he now applied forcing her hips to respond in the same way. Hearing him grunt in her ear she knew he was ready to cum and she felt his muscled butt cheeks clinch under her calves that locked him into her embrace. When he finally exploded into her under the waves she smiled. She didn't care what her husband did to her. She didn't care that their love was taboo. She wouldn't let go.

It was 1941 and their love was forbidden. Yet what they felt was bigger than them. It was bigger than race or class. It was bigger than the Navy or World War II. Neither one of them could deny that now. And they both would risk it all to preserve it.


End file.
